


Sourire

by Shadofu



Series: Bleach Short Collection [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji se demande ce qui peut bien faire sourire Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Postée à l'origine sur LJ en 2009. Crosspostée sur FFnet.

_Pourquoi souriait-elle ?_

Rukia n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Renji pour s'apercevoir de sa perplexité. D'ailleurs, le connaissant, celui-ci ne tarderait sans doute pas à exprimer ses interrogations à voix haute. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle lui répondrait ou si elle l'ignorerait. Après tout, si Renji avait un tant soit peu de cervelle, il lui suffisait de suivre son regard pour obtenir une explication.

Un peu plus loin, installés face-à-face sur le sable chaud de la plage, son frère et Ichigo confrontaient leurs talents artistiques. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient d'abord projeté de faire mais les sculptures de sable avaient été bien vite oubliées en faveur d'un affrontement verbal plutôt animé. Rukia observait avec amusement l'air renfrogné, presque boudeur de son frère, tandis qu'Ichigo semblait le taquiner, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Soudain, le vent vint jouer dans les cheveux d'encre libres de tout ornement de son frère, et une mèche s'égara sur son visage. Byakuya s'apprêtait à la remettre à sa place mais Ichigo fut plus rapide. D'un geste à la fois doux et précis, il écarta la longue mèche noire qui gênait le champ de vision de Byakuya et la glissa derrière l'oreille gauche de celui-ci, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de noter que la main d'Ichigo s'attardait dans les cheveux de son frère un peu plus longtemps que ce qui était nécessaire. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, de concert avec Byakuya. Ichigo parut alors seulement se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se détourna, gêné. Il se reconcentra sur sa sculpture négligée, le rouge aux joues. Byakuya le regarda faire un instant, l'air un peu abasourdi, puis il finit par l'imiter, un sourire à peine esquissé au coin des lèvres.

Rukia souriait toujours, plus attendrie qu'amusée désormais.

Renji se retourna enfin, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Cependant, il ne vit qu'Ichigo et son capitaine en train de faire des pâtés de sable, ce qui, à son avis, était un tableau ridicule plutôt qu'émouvant. Il secoua la tête.

_À quoi pouvaient bien penser les femmes ?_

 


End file.
